


Airplanes in the Night Sky

by ShyClexaFan



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyClexaFan/pseuds/ShyClexaFan
Summary: Christen is trying to return to New York post vacation. What happens when a winter storm leaves her stranded in LA?





	Airplanes in the Night Sky

Christen waited in line. That was the last thing she wanted to do after hours of delays trying to make it back to New York. This isn’t how she wanted her vacation to end. She’d just spent the last week in Hawaii relaxing, taking a break from the stress and chaos her life had become since taking her promotion at work. 

About 6 months ago Christen had been called into the CEO’s office at the National Women’s Soccer League headquarters. 

“I’d like for you to take over as Chief Marketing Officer” Ms. O’Reilly said sincerely, “your ideas on how we continue to promote and grow the league are invaluable, your mindset is a gift to this entire operation, and it would be a pleasure to have you working by my side as we prepare for the post World Cup hype.” 

Christen had been thrilled. In the last 5 years with the NWSL she had slowly moved her way up. This was all she could ask for. After reviewing her contract and negotiating a little bit, Christen signed her name and was officially taking the job.

The next 6 months had been the most exhausted Christen had ever been, the phone calls and emails she received on a daily basis were enough to send her into a panic. And as the season came to an end, she knew she needed a break. So she booked a ticket to Hawaii, got on a plane and left.

Hawaii was amazing from the moment her flight landed as Julie, her best friend, had landed 30 minutes earlier. Julie had jumped on the opportunity of a girls trip when Christen had texted her. The two had been best friends since high school, gone to college together at Stanford, but as Christen was now in New York, Julie was busy in Philadelphia and it wasn’t always the easiest to get together.

The next 7 days were better than expected. Christen had picked the Four Seasons in Maui, an all inclusive hotel with a 4.7 star rating. It for sure lived up to that rating. The poolside service kept both Christen and Julie’s glasses full, while the multitude of restaurants kept their stomachs happy. 

The beach, the sun, and peacefulness of the island was more than Christen could have asked for. Sitting down reading, and not worrying about the little, or large, red number growing on the right corner of her mail app for the week replenished her love and passion for this job. 

And oh that massage, Christen would die to be back on that table. She could feel the tension escaping her body, moaning with each new pressure the masseuse applied.

Now, she was stranded in the Los Angeles airport, trying to make it back for work on Monday. She had heard about the storm sweeping the east coast, it wasn’t unexpected in New York in the middle of January, however this was worst casinerio. Her connecting flight got delayed, then delayed again, and again, until eventually it was cancelled. Her flight wasn’t the only one, and as she finally moved ever so slightly towards the front of this line, she just hoped she could get a hotel room and try to get back to New York again tomorrow. 

Julie had been fortunate enough that her connecting flight, leaving just 45 minutes late had left and landed while Christen had been waiting for her flight.

After another 45 minutes in line, Christen was finally on her way to the hotel. She felt sorry for the airline staff, trying to keep everyone calm. She knew they didn't cause the weather to be like this, however, they were taking the harshest jabs from angry passengers. She had no clothes, just her carry on and purse, and that little kit the airline gives angry passengers during delays and cancellations but, she was finally going to get to lay down and sleep. It was approaching 10pm now and she was exhausted.

The lobby was crowded, so many angry passengers sitting around with scowls on their faces, and tired kiddos having meltdowns when their parents said no to another cookie. 

Then she turned and saw the line.

Rolling her eyes and cursing under her breath, she moved towards it hoping she would have the key to her room soon.

“Room 1723” the hotel staff said, “the elevators are just down the hall on the left, ice machine at the end of your floor, pool and fitness centre on the 10th floor.” Christen nodded in understanding. “We hope you enjoy your stay!” the friendly, exhausted looking gentlemen finished.

“Thank you sir.” Christen said before turning towards the elevators, reading her room number on her paperwork to double check, and ensuring the wifi password was included.

Once in the elevator Christen let out a sigh as her travel day was getting closer and closer to finally coming to an end. In just a few minutes, she would be able to wash up, climb into bed and finally get some rest. 

Passing the 10th floor, she could smell the chlorine in the pool, before it was quickly gone and the elevator was dinging with its arrival at the 17th floor. 

With a deep breath, Christen exited the elevator, following the signs pointing her to the left, down the hall. 

She approached the door, scanning her key card, and waiting for the green light to appear before turning the handle. Pushing through the door, she saw a light switch, pressing it to let some light into the dark hotel room. 

As she continued on, the pair of shoes next to the bathroom door sparked her attention.

“Hello?” she heard. It sounded like it was coming from inside the room.

A bedside lamp switched on and Christen Jumped as a body was now illuminated.

“What the fuck?” the voice spoke again, “What are you doing in my hotel room?”

“I’m so sorry, I must have misread the number i thought this was 1723.” Christen turned to leave.

“Wait!” the voice called a little more friendly this time.

“Yes?” Christen questioned now, confusion spread across her face.

“This is 1723.” The voice now said, much more calm than before.

“Umm, I think you might be in my room then.” This whole situation was not what Christen needed right now.

“Are you sure?” The girl in the bed asked.

Christen nodded her head in response.

“Look” the voice said before climbing out of the bed and walking towards the desk. She walked over to Christen next, showing her the number 1723 written on her package from her own check in.

Now even more confused, Christen looked at her information again, then back to the girl standing in front of her, then to the information again. “I think we might have a problem.” she finally said, when able to think about what was really happening.  
“Give me a minute to get some clothes on and i’ll come with you to the lobby to get this sorted.” It was at the point that Christen realized how gorgeous this girl was. She was standing in a hotel room with a stranger, in a sports bra and shorts, her toned stomach on full display. Christen blushed a little before turning towards the door, trying to hide her face. 

“I’m so sorry, i’ll give you some privacy.” she said before making her way to the door as fast as possible. “I’ll just be outside.” she rushed as the door closed behind her.

Christen really didn’t know what to think anymore, today just couldn’t get any worse. 

It was only about a minute before the door to 1723 opened and out walked the girl. “Oh” Christen thought, realizing she didn’t even know her name.

“I’m Christen”, Christen said, trying to break the silence as the pair walked towards the elevator. In the brightness of the hall lights, it was evident that this girl was exhausted. “I’m sorry about all of this” Christen added, feeling guilty about waking her up.

“Don’t apologize” The girl said, “It’s Tobin by the way”

“Tobin?” Christen said curiously, not understanding what the girl was saying.

“My name. It’s Tobin.” the girl replied.

“Ohh, it’s nice to meet you Tobin” Christen said.

“You as well” Tobin replied before their journey to the lobby went back to silence.

* * *

“I’m sorry” the manager said, after being brought out to deal with this situation. “We have no more rooms, the hotel is completely booked thanks to the storm out east.” 

“But you have to do something” Tobin tried to argue back, “you put two people in the same room and now you’re saying you can’t fix it? What kind of service is this? I’m sure corporate will love hearing about this.” 

Christen was quickly realizing not to mess with Tobin, they had been arguing like this for the last 10 minutes, clearly it hadn’t gotten anywhere. Everyone was getting more agitated and the situation was starting to get out of control.

Christen placed a hand on Tobin’s arm, trying to jump in to stop her from speaking for a moment. Tobin paused, looking down at what was touching her, leaving the perfect opportunity to jump in.

“Look, we understand you are busy tonight, but you have to understand where we are coming from. You can’t place two strangers in a room with a single bed and expect everyone to be okay with it so some how some way, this hotel needs to figure something out for us.” Christen said calmly trying to regain control of the entire situation.

“I know ma’am” the manager started, “we have looked into everything we could possibly do, every bed in this hotel is taken tonight, there is nothing else we can try.”

Tobin huffed in frustration, throwing her arms in the air. 

“I know this isn’t ideal” Christen said, turning to make eye contact with Tobin, “What if I sleep on the couch, you can have the bed. I really just want to sleep.”

“Okay” Tobin hesitated, before whispering under her breath “useless” at the manager. 

Christen just smiled softly, before grabbing their key cards that had been sitting on the counter during the whole ordeal and following Tobin towards the elevator.

* * *

Back in the room, Christen hesitated on how to go about this situation. “Could I just use this blanket?” she questioned, “I don’t have any of my clothes and don't want to sleep in my jeans.”

“You can just have the bed.” Tobin replied, “I’ll take the couch since I at least have some clothes here”

“No no, you were here first, you take the bed” Christen argued back.

“Look I don’t wanna argue, I just want to sleep, will you please take the bed” Tobin wasn’t leaving this up for debate.

“It’s a king bed, why don't we just share it” Christen said surprising herself with the suggestion.

“In a completely non offensive way, I’m gay, you’re attractive, and sharing a bed is probably not a good idea.” Tobin bluntly said.

“We can use pillows down the middle” Christen the suggested.

“Fine alright” Tobin was really just ready for bed.

They settled down, three pillows lining the middle of the bed.

“Goodnight Tobin” Christen called once the lights were off.

“Goodnight Christen” Tobin replied, a slight smile on her face, before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story so far. Thank you for reading! All feed back is welcomed :)


End file.
